


Open Road

by RebelAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Cute and Affectionate Castiel, Defensive Steve, Hot Head Dean, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Really cute and fluffy, defensive dean, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a SteveBucky - Destiel crossover AU.<br/>Steve and Bucky are finally reunited after the war so they decide to take a road trip together across the States. They entire this little town called Lawrence, Kansas and meet some friendly people. Dean and Cas are celebrating their Anniversary and it takes longer than expected to get a table at the nicest diner in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these four characters and I really wanted them to meet! I hope you guys like it.

It’s the middle of May and the open road is all Steve can think about, it’s the only thing that made Steve happy for a long while, being by lonesome. It wasn’t until he found Bucky that his entire world changed and he was completely devoted to helping his best friend get back to his former state. The war had done terrible things to Bucky but Steve was determined to fix him. Once Bucky was able to remember small pieces of his past Steve thought it was a good idea to show Bucky how America has changed so he decided to take him on a road trip. 

Steve rode his motorcycle into Lawrence, Kansas with Bucky gripping his waist from behind. 

Steve: “We should find a motel around here.”  
Bucky: “Sounds good to me, Stevie!”

Steve nods as Bucky kisses him on the cheek and Steve flushes pink from his gentle touch as he steers into this diner. 

Bucky: “Good idea, I’m starving.”  
Steve: “It looks pretty busy. I hope we can find a spot.”  
Bucky: “Yes. Considering it is our Anniversary Steve.”

Bucky slides his hands below Steve’s belt, Steve grins and parks the motorcycle.

Steve: “Easy tiger, its only noon.”

Bucky gets off of the motorcycle and Steve puts his arms around his waist as Bucky leans in to kiss him. Steve moans into the kiss.

Steve (breathless): “Buckkkyyyy”  
Bucky (grins): “You were saying?”  
Steve: “Come on, lets have something to eat first, so I can do my best later.”

Bucky’s eyes lit up as he followed Steve into the diner. 

Bucky: “Can you wear the spangly outfit that I bought you for Valentine’s Day?”  
Steve: “You packed it?”

Steve looks at Bucky astonished as Bucky nods sheepishly.

Bucky: “Yes.” 

Steve smiled and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand as they walked into the diner. There was a long line and he had to move his way through the front. Bucky stayed behind and waited for Steve. 

Steve: “Two for Steve please.”  
Hostess: “It’s going to be a half hour wait, Sir.” 

A gruff voice came booming from behind Steve.

Man: “Yeah that’s what you said a half hour ago and we’re still here.”

Steve turned around to see a tall man in a trenchcoat beside the taller man with the gruff voice and tense expression on his face. The man in the trenchcoat softly whispered to the other man and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

Man #2: “Dean. Calm down.”  
Dean: “No, Cas. It’s our Anniversary and I don’t need no asshats ruining it.”  
Cas: “Dean that doesn’t matter, all that matters is that we’re together.” 

Cas kisses Dean on the cheek and instantly Dean calms down and blushes. 

Dean: “Okay, okay you’re right.” 

Steve was so lost in their conversation; he couldn’t help but stare at them. He has never found another couple that was as opened as they were. He smiled softly at the man with the piercing blue eyes and Cas returned it. 

Man: “Hey get out of the way!” 

A very large man came up to Steve and broke his trance that he seemed to be in; he must have not heard the man earlier. The man knocked Steve aside straight into Dean, who held him up. Steve looked up at Dean as Dean placed Steve behind him blocking him. Steve then straightened himself up and moved a strand of his hair to the side. 

Man: “Fairy princess over here is too busy to care about anything else but his hair.” 

Steve’s face went bright red from embarrassment, Cas still looking at Steve as Dean takes a step forward about to speak as Bucky came trudging through the line of people. In unison Dean and Bucky both yelled out,

Dean & Bucky: “Hey, you got a problem here pal?” 

The man whirled around and saw Bucky’s mechanical arm, as Bucky and Dean stood side-by-side staring at each other. Cas and Steve stood together as Dean stood in front of Steve to defend him. 

Man: “Your pretty faced boyfriend was in my way. What are you going to do about it Robocop?” 

Steve stepped forward to defend Bucky but Dean’s arm shot out to hold him back, Dean opened his mouth to say something but Bucky without thinking just punched the man square in the jaw. The man fell back onto the hostess podium and it crumbled beneath him. The woman behind looked horrified. Bucky steps over the man and looks at the hostess with a grin.

Bucky:” So do we have a table or what?”

Dean burst out laughing as Bucky started laughing with him, Steve wide eyed shook his head and Cas had a small smile resting on his face.

Bucky extended his hand to Dean who was still shaking from laughter, 

Bucky: “James Buchanan Barnes. People call me Bucky.” 

Both calm down from laughing, Dean clears his throat. 

Dean: “Dean Winchester. You got a mean swing! What’s it made of?”

Cas then steps up alarmed as he looks towards Steve who smiles. 

Cas: “Dean.”  
Bucky: “It’s alright, (laughs) it’s fine. He seems like a good guy. Anyone who stands up for Steve is good in my books.”

Steve smiles at Dean and nods, he turns to Cas and extends his hand.

Steve: “Steve Rogers. Nice to know someone who understands me.”  
Cas (laughs): “Castiel Novak. Believe me I do.”

Dean walks to the Hostess, “If it’s not too much trouble could you make it for 4.” 

Cas: “Dean, it’s our Anniversary.”  
Dean: “Oh, right.”  
Bucky: “It’s your Anniversary!”  
Steve (whines): “Bucky.”  
Bucky: “Ours too! Wow today has been interesting!”  
Cas: “Really!!” (turns to Steve)  
Steve: “Yeah. We found each other again, he had a tough time after the war.”  
Dean (puts his arm around Bucky): “That must have been hard for you guys.”

Bucky looks at Steve and weakly smiles and to turns to Dean.

Bucky: “Yeah, it was but Stevie wouldn’t quit on me. He was there-  
Steve: “-till the end of the line.”  
Cas got teary eyed, “Well I’m happy for the both of you, that it worked out!” 

Hostess returns, “Table is ready for 4.”


End file.
